This invention relates to bar stock feeders for machine tools, and particularly to a bar stock feeding assembly in which the bar stock is pneumatically advanced toward the machine tool.
The type of feeder to which this invention relates is shown in the patents to McBlane, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,566, and Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,220, owned by the assignee of this application.
These and many other similar types of devices provide for safety cut-off of pneumatic air supply, and for some type of adjustment of the bar feed tube with the machine tool to which the bar stock is to be fed.
However, these prior type of units require a substantial amount of set-up time to provide for accurate alignment with the machine tool. Continual adjustment of position and repositioning of the units has been required before the assemblies could be placed in operation, inasmuch as the bar stock feeder tube axis must be very accurately aligned with the axis of the lathe or other type of machine tool to reduce vibration and noise between the rotating parts of the bar tube feed assembly.
There is a need for a convenient and readily operable bar feeder unit in which the operator can readily position the feed tube with extreme precision by means of relatively few manual movements and a single acting lock and pneumatic supply connection which precludes manual override of the safety valve structure.